


Glass

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How<br/>do you stop a heart from<br/>breaking if you wear it<br/>on your sleeve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

How  
     do you stop a heart from  
     breaking if you wear it  
     on your sleeve? What  
do  
     you do in order to  
     guard yourself from  
     the world? Where do  
you  
     go to hide yourself from  
     hurt and betrayal, and  
     where do you go to  
fix  
     things after they fall apart,  
     leaving you behind, broken with  
a  
     thousand pieces of yourself  
     that need to be fitted back  
     into a facade, disguising the  
broken  
     soul that lies within?  
     When everything shatters,  
     what do you do with a  
heart  
     that wants to never feel  
     again, yet somehow  
     yearns to feel the love  
of  
     someone else’s gaze?  
     How do you hide your  
     fragile, broken heart of  
glass  
     from a world that can destroy  
     it with a single touch?


End file.
